affectio
by stillewolfie
Summary: Di suatu sore, Seijuurou menemukan sebuah surat—dan benda tersebut menjadi penuntun untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. "Benarkah? Itu tak pernah terpikirkan." — "Ya, bertemu denganmu di sini juga tak pernah kukira." [valentine edition: akashi/reader] rakuzan-era. RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **affectio by stillewolfie**

.

.

Di suatu sore, Seijuurou menemukannya.

Dibalik lokernya, terdapat berpuluh-puluh surat berwarna merah muda yang menggelikan.

Tentu saja, ia tidak suka.

Segera pemuda itu membuang surat-surat tersebut di tempat sampah terdekat. Sembari memperbaiki letak handuk yang tersampir di bahunya, Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

Ia mengerjap. Tangan yang ingin mengambil sisa surat di loker pun terhenti.

Suasana di lorong loker sekolah terlihat temaram. Akibat matahari yang bersinar dan memantulkan cahaya dari balik kaca, manik kuning Seijuurou terlihat cantik dan menghasilkan kerlipan indah. _Emperor eye_ seolah menyala. Tubuh yang dibalut oleh seragam basket itu pun menegap.

Pelan-pelan, Seijuurou mengambil salah satu surat.

Berbeda dengan surat lainnya, surat tersebut berwarna merah.

 _Merah darah._

Seijuurou tiba-tiba merasa bahagia.

Ia membuka penutup amplopnya, mengambil secarik kertas berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan kalimat-kalimat sederhana. Mata beda warna terus bergulir, meneliti isinya dengan pandangan berpikir.

.

.

Kembali, aku menemukannya.

Berlari di lapangan luas. Setiap ia melangkah, aku tahu bagaimana cara dirinya menghitung setiap perkiraan yang ada. Ia sempurna. Dirinya yang mampu memecahkan segala perhitungan. Ia mampu membawa tim ke sebuah kemenangan. Setiap mereka bertanding, ia tahu dirinya mampu melakukannya. Karena dia, lelaki itu, memiliki sebuah kemampuan yang tak bisa dicerna oleh orang biasa.

Mata itu adalah buktinya—bahwa dia memang berbeda.

Lelaki itu sempurna. Di dunia ini, dari setiap orang yang kukenal, dialah yang paling membuatku tak percaya. Terkadang, aku berpikir, apa ada orang seperti itu—seseorang yang mampu memperkirakan masa depan? Seorang pria yang mampu membuat setiap manusia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?

Apa ada?

Dan sekarang, inilah buktinya. Orang seperti itu memang ada.

Mungkin, dia merupakan spesies yang istimewa.

Aku menganggapnya sebagai kaki dan tangan kanan seorang Dewa—karena dirinya 'memang' menyerupai seorang Dewa.

Parasnya luar biasa. Ia tegas dan menyadari kalau dirinya dibutuhkan. Ia eksis karena dunia ini memang membutuhkan orang seperti dia. Lelaki itu tahu, kalau dirinya lengah sedikit saja, maka semua jalan yang sudah ia bangun akan terulang dan hancur. Kembali dari awal, dan dirinya harus menyesalinya seumur hidup.

Yah, meski aku tahu—hal itu takkan terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di tanah yang ia buat sendiri.

Bersama dengan teman-temannya, ia melangkah.

Ia berjalan menjauhi kami, para manusia yang terkenal awam.

Kami, yang sering dipandangnya rendah.

Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang boleh berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Hanya itu-itu saja yang berani menatap matanya.

Dirinya, lelaki itu, sungguh di luar perkiraan.

Ia begitu menarik perhatian.

Begitu tajam dan berwibawa—seorang pemimpin yang benar-benar pas.

Seperti warna merah.

Rambutnya itu … membuatku menyadari kalau dirinya memang pantas.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang mampu menggerakkan dunia ini menggunakan pemikirannya, dan semua orang tahu kalau dirinya mampu melakukan itu semua.

Sungguh—hal itu … membuatku tertarik.

Diriku, tertarik padanya.

Seorang kaisar yang menggunakan mahkota raja.

.

.

Aku adalah manusia yang wajib memperoleh kemenangan.

Kemenangan diperuntukkan hanya milikku. Seorang Akashi pantas mendapatkan segala kesempurnaan itu.

Karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Yang Terhormat di antara kalangan terhormat.

Aku tahu diriku memang terkesan angkuh. Tapi inilah aku. Siapa yang berani menentangku, akan memperoleh sebuah kutukan yang membuat mereka tak lagi macam-macam denganku.

Karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenal sebagai kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban, ketua dewan di Rakuzan, dan merupakan murid kelas satu yang mampu mengatur kenakalan anak kelas tiga.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa aku. Setiap orang pasti mengenal Akashi. Akashi adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh pada dunia ini. Dan pasti mereka akan mengenalku, Akashi Seijuurou, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi perwakilan di dunia yang kotor ini.

Aku tak pernah kalah. Ini memang merupakan sebuah kelebihan. Aku bisa memperkirakan segala peristiwa menggunakan penghitungan di luar nalar. Aku mampu menyelesaikannya, dan aku yakin setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirku tak pernah salah. Meski salah pun, pasti akan menjadi benar.

Karena aku adalah seseorang yang berkuasa.

Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Menjadi seseorang yang dihormat sekaligus dibenci memang merupakan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Mereka enggan padaku, tapi ada juga yang mencari gara-gara denganku. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok sampah tak berguna. Mereka, para manusia rendahan itu, hanya berbicara lewat mulut mereka. Orang-orang itu bahkan tak berani menegakkan tubuhnya padaku—menatap mataku saja takut. Apa mereka yang kusebutkan di atas pantas bersanding dengan orang sempurna seperti diriku?

Tidak.

Mereka tidak pantas.

Mereka adalah sampah.

Aku adalah satu-satunya yang berjalan di depan mereka. Aku adalah orang berkuasa atas mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku, karena aku adalah raja—seorang kaisar yang mengambil kemutlakan untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Karena aku, adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Suara riuh di gedung ini membuatku membatu.

Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya menerima fakta ini.

Rakuzan, sekolahku menuntut ilmu … dikalahkan.

Di pertandingan final Winter Cup tahun ini, Rakuzan dinyatakan kalah.

 _Dia kalah._

Aku menggenggam erat pembatas besi tempatku berdiri. Aku mengadah ke bawah, mendapati dirinya tengah bersalaman dengan tim lawan. Mereka adalah murid dari SMA Seirin. Dan pria berambut merah kehitaman itu … adalah yang paling bersinar dan menjadi bintang di pertandingan ini.

Bukan dia. Bukan Akashi-kun.

Saat itu, aku bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Kedua tim berbaris dan saling memberi hormat. Setelah itu adalah pembagian medali untuk kedua tim. Tentu saja Seirin menerima piala emas itu, karena mereka lah yang menjadi pemenang. Rakuzan adalah juara bertahan, namun sepertinya gelar itu harus terputus begitu saja.

Tak lama, kedua tim pun bubar dan semua penonton mulai keluar.

Sedangkan aku tetap berdiri di sini, berpikir hal-hal yang tak berguna untuk diriku sendiri.

Menghela napas sebagai awal, aku pun berbalik—bersiap pergi dari sana.

Tunggu.

"Uh—"

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini.

Tapi, bolehkah diriku yang merupakan orang biasa ini mencemaskanmu?

"Hh—uhk …"

Aku tahu kau merasa kecewa. Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu kau menyesal, Akashi-kun. Sangat jelas tadi … kau menangis. Akashi Seijuurou yang kukenal telah menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku memang sering menerima kekalahan, tapi berbeda dengan dirimu yang selalu memperoleh kemenangan. Ini adalah kekalahan pertama untukmu. Dan sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa hatimu saat menerima kenyataan itu.

Andai saja kau melihatku … _sedikit_ saja, aku pasti akan memelukmu saat ini.

.

.

"Sei-chan …"

"Hm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mengeringkan rambutnya. "Aku baik," ucapnya. "Jangan mencemaskanku, Reo. Aku tak apa, sungguh."

Hayama yang saat itu berada di tempat yang sama, langsung memasang tampang menyesal. "Maaf. Saat detik-detik terakhir kami malah terlalu bergantung padamu, seharusnya—"

"Kotarou," suaranya terkesan berat, namun hangat dan tidak mematikan. Seijuurou tersenyum seadanya. "Biarlah ini berakhir, semuanya sudah selesai."

Setelah mengenakan jaket resmi milik sekolah, Seijuurou melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih bertahan di ruang ganti khusus di gedung olahraga.

Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah senada. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Seijuurou terus melangkah tanpa tujuan, mengabaikan segala permukaan langit yang hitam. Hingga saatnya, ia berhenti—menatap satu sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini.

Seorang gadis dengan jaket tebal menyelimuti. Rambut hitam ia biarkan tergerai, membuat helai gelap itu bergerak, mengikuti udara malam yang tidak hangat. Sampai pandangan mereka bertemu—kesan datar dan tak terkejut merupakan sebuah hal tidak terduga oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau—"

"Oh, Akashi-kun," Gadis itu tersenyum. Seijuurou diam membisu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Keheningan janggal terjadi di antara mereka. Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu, apalagi mengenal gadis ini. Mereka seperti teman lama yang tak pernah bertemu. Seijuurou yakin, ia tidak pernah memiliki teman wanita kecuali Momoi Satsuki. Lalu, apa? _Siapa dia?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kita teman sekelas, Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Benarkah? Itu tak pernah terpikirkan."

Dan sang gadis pun tersenyum. "Ya, bertemu denganmu di sini juga tak pernah kukira."

Angin malam berhembus. Seijuurou kembali meneliti wajahnya.

"Kau melihatku."

"Hm?"

"Kau melihat pertandingan itu."

Seijuurou dapat melihat senyum kembali merekah. Bukan senyum yang terkesan menghina, dia hanya tersenyum—tidak menandakan arti apapun.

Dan sang pemuda berambut merah pun menghela napas. "Kalau kau ingin menyindirku sekarang, silahkan. Aku mengizinkannya."

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

Seijuurou terdiam.

Bibir tipis sang perempuan juga tidak terbuka.

"Kau hebat, sungguh hebat, Akashi-kun." Kembali, angin memainkan helai rambut mereka berdua. "Mungkin bagi mereka, Seirin-lah yang pantas menerima kemenangan ini. Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah pemenangnya." Sang gadis memasang senyum teduh, membiarkan rona merah memberikan kesan malu-malu. "Kau sudah berjuang, Akashi-kun—demi tim dan dirimu sendiri. Itu luar biasa."

Penuturan pelan yang lembut dan tidak memaksa dikeluarkan oleh bibir tipisnya, membuat Seijuurou benar-benar bungkam. Sepasang merah membulat dan menatap dalam-dalam permata kelabu yang amat begitu indah.

Namun, saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menunduk, melangkah pelan melewati dirinya yang tetap diam seperti orang bodoh, Seijuurou merasa dirinya kembali kosong.

"Selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun."

Percakapan yang amat singkat, namun membekas di relung hati terdalam.

.

.

Seijuurou melipat pelan-pelan kertas itu. Dimasukkannya ke dalam saku, dan ia pun keluar dari area loker sekolah.

Bahkan ketika kembali ke gedung olahraga untuk melanjutkan latihan, senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya.

' _Berjuanglah. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Pasti.'_

Singkat—namun memiliki arti yang sangat dalam bagi keduanya.

Sosok gadis yang berhasil menarik hati untuk pertama kalinya, seorang perempuan yang membuat dirinya kembali merasakan cinta— _orang itu pasti akan berhasil ia temukan_. Kali ini, Seijuurou yakin tidak akan salah.

Insting seorang Akashi selalu benar. Pesan singkat dengan kalimat sederhana itu merupakan kiriman darinya.

.

.

 _Five years passed._

 **Shibuya, Tokyo.**

 **Cring.**

Suara bel yang berada di atas pintu membuatku tersentak. Kafe di musim gugur seperti ini memang sedang sepi. Tentu saja mendapat pelanggan merupakan sebuah opini tersendiri. Dengan segera, aku mengambil nampan dan berlari untuk menyambut tamu pertama dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang—"

Mendadak, bibirku tak sanggup berucap.

Pintu masih terbuka, tangannya yang besar menahannya. Angin musim gugur memasuki kafe dan membuatku terdiam. Helai merahnya yang bergerak, manik merah yang bercahaya—aku sungguh tidak percaya.

"A-Aka—"

Dia … benar-benar datang.

.

.

Aku tahu instingku tak pernah salah.

"Apa kabar?"

Gadis itu kembali muncul di hadapanku. Dengan keadaan yang sama, fisik yang sama, dan manik kelabu itu pun tetap bercahaya.

Tentu saja. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, benar begitu?

Setelah pertemuan itu, kau tidak lagi muncul di hadapanku. Sewaktu-waktu, aku baru mengetahui nama dan siapa dirimu.

Tapi tak pernah kusangka, kau meninggalkanku—pindah ke Tokyo saat tahun ajaran baru.

Langsung kugenggam tangannya. Erat dan lembut.

Bibir ini terbuka, mengucapkan segala keluh kesah karena kau tak pernah kulihat selama ini.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Lihatlah, ia kembali terkejut Wajah mungilnya tercengang lucu. Bibirnya gemetar. Dan aku pun sadar, dirimu memang orang yang waktu itu.

 _Kita bertemu di malam lalu._

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"U-uh?"

Melangkah maju, meletakkan permukaan tangan di kedua pipinya yang tersipu malu, aku pun tersenyum.

"Tak perlu katakan apapun lagi, semuanya sudah selesai." Kecupan di dahi menjadi bukti kalau perpisahan tak ada lagi, aku berhasil menemukanmu.

 _Orang yang mengubah hidupku._

"Jadilah milikku, selamanya."

Dan ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, kau pun menangis.

.

* * *

 **affectio – end**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : oke, saya tahu ini aneh. saya tahu ini gajelas. tapi, sadarilah, teman-teman, saya lagi kena webe. dan lagi mager banget buat lanjutin ff mc. daripada nganggur, mending buat fanfik kecil-kecilan deh hehe.

maaf kalau gak ngerti teman-teman, saya juga bingung ini saya lagi ngetik apa /HEH

 **terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **mind to review? :)**


End file.
